


in the wee hours

by Snowyirees



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon verse, Gen, I clearly enjoy fluff too much, Markbum, Minor Coco (GOT7), like always, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowyirees/pseuds/Snowyirees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all you need for a bit of solace is a few texts exchanged after midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the wee hours

**Author's Note:**

> Because I miss Jaebum and the fact that Mark teared up while watching his VCR for the fans at the Shanghai concert really pulled at my heartstrings. Am I the only one drowning in Markbum bromance feels? D:

 

 

It's Yugyeom who Facetimes Jaebum, looking him up on his phone as he ducks from the pillow Jinyoung throws his way and drops on Youngjae's bed so hard the latter bounces at the other end and almost falls of the edge, prompting Bambam to dissolve into a fit of giggles. It's a few hours after their first concert in Shanghai and the energy is still surging through their veins, exhaustion far from their minds as they start settling in for the day. Mark's just entered the room when the call connects, but instead of Jaebum's face on the screen Coco appears on it instead, her little black snout pressed up against the camera as she sniffs the screen. 

  

 

"Coco-ya!" cooes Youngjae, momentarily forgetting the purpose of the call at the sight of his pup. He scrambles for the phone but Yugyeom swats his hand away, bellowing into the speaker, "Hyung! Were you sleeping?!"

 

_"Was gonna—Coco, wait—!"_

"Coco-ya, do you miss daddy _—_?!" _  
_

 

"Jaebum-ie hyung _—_!"

 

"He can hear you without you screaming, sheesh," Jinyoung reprimands as the camera is adjusted and Jaebum appears on the screen, Coco now nestled against his side and chewing on his sleeve as he leans on a pillow to prop the phone up. Youngjae chuckles, pointing at her ruffled fur, "She definitely needs a trim."

 

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, hyung?" Bambam calls, not bothering to look up from his own phone as Mark walks past him and plops down next to Jinyoung.

 

_"I was talking to Wonbei hyung—How did it go?"_

"Pretty good I'd say," Jinyoung starts.

 

  
_"_ There were so many fans _—_! _"_

  
_"_ Wait, let me tell him _—_! _"_

 

Youngjae and Yugyeom clamor to fill him in, talking over each other as they mention the overwhelming crowd and the fanchants and all the bouquets they had gotten outside the hall, Bambam finally leaving his phone to join them on the bed with shouts of  _"You are so popular, Bi-ge! They miss you, Bi-geeeeee!"_. They are so loud Coco comes out from the crook of Jaebum's arm and starts barking excitedly at the screen and wagging her furry tail, joining in on the chaos as Jaebum scratches behind her ears and tries to get her to calm down. 

 

Mark can't help but smile at the commotion, feeling Jinyoung shake with laughter next to him as Bambam grabs the phone and starts recounting the girl group special stage.

 

"Hyung, Youngjae almost tripped and busted his ass 'cause of the skirt _—!_ "

 

"No, I didn't—!"

 

_"Kids, one at a time—"_

"Yeah, you did! And almost took Jinyoung-hyung down with you—"

 

"Bambam—!"

 

"Forget the skirt, Jackson hyung basically stripped on stage this time _—_ "

 

" _Where is Jackson anyway?_ " 

 

"He's staying with his mom tonight," Jinyoung pipes in, giving a casual wave when Bambam turns the camera towards him and Mark. Jaebum smiles at them from the other side of the screen, but they can both see the dark shadows beneath his eyes. Although he's gotten much better the last couple of days, walking without the waist brace and even being able to sit comfortably, he's still been having difficulty laying down for extended periods of time,tossing and turning constantly due to the pain. 

 

  
_"That's good,"_ Jaebum says, lifting his arm when Coco nudges it with her nose to let her settle against his side again. Yugyeom snorts as he remembers something, taking the phone back and turning it towards him. "Hyung! Jackson-hyung and Mark-hyung cried!"

 

_"They did?"_

"Hey, but Jackson-hyung's mom hasn't been well _—"_ Youngjae reminds him quickly, so Bambam quickly turns to the more appropriate victim.

"Mark cried just watching the video, it like made no sense!" he laughs, pointing at Mark even though the camera is not even facing towards him. Mark narrows his eyes at him, arms crossed, but stays mum.

 

  
_"Wait, what video_ _—_ _?"_

"Your video to the fans, hyung!" Yugyeom adds, helping his best friend in his quest to bring the oldest down. Bambam's about to open his mouth again when Jinyoung interjects, throwing the two youngest a reproaching look as he stirs the conversation away and ask Jaebum about schedule changes instead.

 

Mark leans against the headboard as he listens to them talk, the fatigue finally seeping into his bones.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Forty-five minutes later, just as Mark is settling into the soft comforter of his hotel bed after a long, well deserve bath - Youngjae long passed out on the twin bed a few feet away - his phone dings with a Kakaotalk notification. 

 

It's Jaebum. Only the message is not in their usual group chat, but the one-on-one chat they hardly use between the two, more used to calling each other than texting in the rare occasions they are out of reach. 

 

**_lim.jaebeom_ **  
_you okay?_

**_m_tuan_**  
_you should be sleepin lol_  

 

**_lim.jaebeom_ **  
_mark-ya, i asked something_

 

Mark sighs as he reads the last message, pulling the comforter closer to his body. He saw this coming as soon as Yugyeom and Bambam had opened their pie holes . As harmless as they probably thought it was, they should have expected Jaebum to read into it and get worried.  He wouldn't be Jaebum if he didn't. And the last thing the leader needed right now was to fret over the other members. He had more than enough on his plate already. 

 

**_m_tuan_ **  
_im fine_

 

The reply comes almost immediately. 

 

**_lim.jaebeom_ **  
_you cried_  
_watching the video_  
_mark whats going on_  

 

 

 

Mark reads the three lines over and over, unsure about what to say, how to express into words the numbness he had felt when the six of them had stood on stage without him and watched the video message be played for the fans. It wasn't the same as their first concert in Seoul, with Jaebum in the audience or just a few steps away backstage, still very much present physically though he could not take part in the show. Shanghai was their first official concert away from home, and while they could all feel Jaebum's presence in every tirelessly rehearsed step, behind every part that went unsung during their songs, it wasn't until Mark had seen his apologetic face appear on the screen that it had really hit him. How utterly unfair it all was. How unjust that Jaebum was missing such a big milestones in their career due to something he had absolutely no control over. 

 

It really fucking sucked.

 

But... but what had really made Mark's heart ache the most as he stood on that stage, hearing the small cries of the fans as they watched the video attentively, Jaebum's soothingly reassuring voice resonating throughout the venue, was the fact that he knew with utmost certainty that the pain the six of them were feeling paled exponentially in comparison to the guilty and sorrow that had buried itself deep within Jaebum's heart since the moment he had first been given the medical results. 

 

So Mark types the only words that come out.

**_m_tuan_ **  
_i missed my friend_  
_he deserved to be there_

 

This time the reply takes a bit longer to come, and Mark waits patiently, watching the ellipsis jumping on the screen.

 

**_lim.jaebeom_ **  
_i didn’t miss my friend at all_  
_or those rowdy ass kids_  
_i have the place to myself_  
_its awesome kekeke_

 

Mark smiles.

 

_**m_tuan** _  
_its not funny you asshole lol_

 

**_lim.jaebeom_ **  
_keke_  
_ill recover quickly and come on stage_

 

**_m_tuan_ **  
_thats not it_  
_just take your time_

 

**_lim.jaebeom_ **  
_no i should hurry dont want our fairy to cry_

 

**_m_tuan_ **  
_fuck off jae_

 

Jaebum replies with a chuckling Apeach sticker and Mark buries himself in the hotel issued blankets, heart lighter than it has been in hours. He is blinking away sleep, eyelids feeling heavy with drowsiness when the next message pops on the screen.

 

**_lim.jaebeom_ **  
_mark_

 

**_m_tuan_ **  
_?_

 

**_lim.jaebeom_ **  
_im sorry_  
_and thank you_

 

Mark's about to tell him off for apologizing - God knows they have heard enough of it, both out-loud and lingering in the air of their practice room since their manager broke the news to the team more than a week ago - when the next few messages pop up and catch his eye. He stares at them for a moment, feeling his chest swell with fondness, tracing the dialogue bubbles with the pad of his thumb.

 

**_lim.jaebeom_ **  
_your presence there makes me feel reassured_  
_i know you will protect them_  
_ill rest a lot and come back stronger_  
_so dont worry_  
_okay?_

 

**_m_tuan_**  
_alright_  
_now go to sleep_  

 

 

Half a minute goes by before Jaebum replies with a sticker of Tuzki going to sleep, and Mark smiles as he watches the little animated bunny drape itself with a blanket, imagines Jaebum doing the same thousands and thousands of miles away. 

  

 

 

 

 

If Mark makes it a point to rush over to Jaebum and give him a big hug once they arrive back at the dorm, Coco barking excitedly at his ankles, no one says anything. 

"Eeeeeeeew~" 

Well, other than Bambam. But they all know he snuck in a hug later, too. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Formatting is all weird and it felt like a word vomit but I really needed to get it out as soon as possible (pardon for the gross imagery, heh).  
> Comments are love! Comments are life!


End file.
